Looking
by vegemite
Summary: He figures, since she seems to be offering herself freely, he'll really look this time. The worst that can happen is she'll be offended and stomp off, and then he'll get a nice rearview anyway. HL


**Title: **Looking

**Author: **vegemite

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **He figures, since she seems to be offering herself freely, he'll _really_ look this time. The worst that can happen is she'll be offended and stomp off, and then he'll get a nice rearview anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I wish. I wish I wish I wish. But I don't own it.

**A/N: **I wrote this late at night (which is when I work best anyway), so I'm not sure whether it makes much sense. The setting, etc. is pretty self-explanatory and, erm...yeah. Please review. I'd like to know what you think.

**Looking **

She's a hard worker. He's always known it, but he's never really _realized_ it to it's full extent until now. Pull, hammer, twist. Push back hair with greasy fingers. Screw, push. Move on and start over again.

He sits in the mess, eating and watching. She knows he's watching, and he can tell she likes it. It's obvious, from her fluid motions, her square shoulders, the angle of her head. She's giving him a nice view. But it's most obvious because of the way her eyes flicker over every few minutes, making sure. She'll pretend she's looking at a chrono or the bit of machinery she just fixed. But he can tell.

She finishes one more lever and goes to the next. But it's just out of his line of sight. He regrets this and moves to stand and leave the room, but she reappears, so he lowers back into his seat again. She's flustered, and he knows she's probably running through all the reasons why this is a stupid idea, but she takes a deep breath and reexamines all the spots she just covered.

He figures, since she seems to be offering herself freely, he'll _really_ look this time. The worst that can happen is she'll be offended and stomp off, and then he'll get a nice rearview anyway. He starts at her feet, because he wants to save the best, her face, for last. Her feet are small, and while he expects her legs are smooth and thin underneath that heavy snowsuit, they look short and stumpy now.

Her behind is a whole other story. It adds just the right curve to those stunning hips of hers. He wants so badly to run his fingers over them, to pull them close to his body. To wrap his arms around her waist and never let go until she feels the same way he does. He imagines her warm and soft back underneath his fingers, can almost feel the muscles moving.

Her chest seems almost flat in the bulky padding of her suit, but he knows it's not. He _has_ looked at her before, raked her with his eyes just to get her riled up. But it's never been quite like this.

She has a beautiful neck, cream ivory against her dark hair. It's hair that's always perfect, and this annoys him. He wants to see it messy, and he wants to be the one that messes it. He wants to pull out every pin and tie and run his fingers through it as he kisses those soft pink lips.

What lips they are, and he should know. He's certain she has been kissed before, but not for a very long time, since at least before Alderaan. She _could_ use a good kiss, and he's satisfied he's given her one. He's more than willing to administer another if the opportunity arises.

Last are her eyes. Her lashes, brows, and eyelids are nothing special, but her gaze is. Her eyes hold every emotion possible and still remain beautiful, whether angry or joyful.

Her eyes do that flitting thing again, but he catches her with his. A girlfriend once told him his eyesare his best feature. He isn't sure if that's true, but he does know how to snare a woman in their trap. Right now he isn't. He knows the only thing he's showing at this moment is pure lust, and that this should be offending to her. But she doesn't look away, or even blush. Instead, she just gazes straight back. And though she'll never admit it, he sees a reflection of his expression in her.

He doesn't know how long they look at each other, but it feels like forever. For some reason, eventually, she decides she's been staring at him for too long and casts down her eyes.

"Hey Princess, wanna come over here and try out some of those things running through your mind?" He can hear the naughty wink in his voice and wants to kill himself the second it slips out. He sees her tense up even with her back facing him. Then she turns around.

Pure desire registers on her face, and she takes one slinky step forward. "I'd love to, Captain." Her tone is sexy and deep, and he knows his jaw is hanging considerably lower than usual. "I've been waiting for this moment for years, you know." She finishes crossing the room and plants herself on his lap. Suicide doesn't seem necessary any more, because he thinks he's going to die anyway.

"Oh, Han…" She tips his chin up and pulls his face toward her. His breath is caught in his throat in anticipation. She pulls him so tantalizing close, and now they're mere centimeters apart. She seduces him with her eyes and puckers her lips.

And then she slaps him hard across the cheek and gets out of his lap. "Don't _ever_ do that to a princess again, Solo." She stalks out of the room.

Slowly, as he touches his cheek tenderly, he smiles and whispers to himself.

"She definitely liked it."


End file.
